One Of Those Girls
by HermioneRose
Summary: Sharpay always had a crush on Troy Bolton. But, then she realizes she can't have him, and reconsiders to give Zeke another chance. Zekepay, with a little hint of Troypay.


**Author's Note: Yay! I had a feeling I'd be doing a Zekepay one-shot, so there it is! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: I Always Get What I Want**

Sharpay Evans glared at Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, who were talking in a quiet manner, not realizing that she was looking at them.

She always got what she wanted, but the one thing she couldn't have was Troy Bolton, superstar of the Wildcats basketball team, and somehow, Gabriella seem to snatch him up without any of the tricks that Sharpay had used over the years, and that made her angry.

"What does he see in her?" Sharpay asked as she slammed her locker door shut, making it rattle, and she glanced at the "super-couple" again.

Gabriella giggled at something Troy had said, and that made Sharpay even madder than she already was.

People say she should be over Troy, and find someone who liked her, but all Sharpay could think of was Zeke Baylor, another Wildcat basketball player, but wasn't as famous as Troy, and Sharpay shuddered.

If anything, Zeke was sort of her personal stalker:

He always has been when the boys started to like girls in sixth grade, and somehow, Sharpay got stuck with Zeke liking her, instead of Troy, who easily was the eye-candy of the sixth grade, and still was today as a junior.

"You seem upset...is something wrong?"

Sharpay twirled around to find Zeke standing behind her, with a frown on his face, and Sharpay's face wrinkled in disgust.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone for once, Zeke!"

"But, I want to help..." Zeke stated helplessly, and Sharpay rolled her brown eyes.

"If you want to help me, just leave me alone!" she explained, fleeing from him, and basically ran over Troy and Gabriella, who seem to have snapped out of their romantic world as they glanced down at Sharpay, who was on the floor, and was almost crying.

"Oh my gosh, Sharpay! Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, as she dropped down to the blonde-haired girl's level, and Sharpay gave her the evil eye as she waved away the brunette's hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said flatly, and Troy looked at her with concern written on his face.

A shimmer of hope was caught in Sharpay's throat, but then she realized that he acted that way towards everyone:

Even towards Ms. Darbus!

"Are you sure? You're crying." Troy pointed out, and even through her tears and her running mascara, Sharpay glared at him.

Stupid, typical boy!

"For the last time, I'm fine!" she exclaimed, and ran towards the nearest girl's bathroom, and kicking down a stall door, she sat down on the toilet seat, and cried.

It was bad enough that she had a stalker on her hands, but seeing her crush since nursery school being taken by another girl was harder than Zeke being her stalker.

When the last tear ran it's course, she opened the stall door, and looked at herself in the mirror, and recoiled in horror:

Her face looked like a zombie, and Sharpay didn't have her make-up bag to redo her make-up, so she sniffled as she took a wet paper towel, and gently wiped the remaining mascara off her face.

Opening the bathroom door, the halls were empty, which ment that class had started, and she couldn't afford to miss Ms. Darbus's drama class.

All eyes were on her as Sharpay quietly took her seat next to Ryan Evans, her twin brother, and Ms. Darbus looked at her.

"I see you decided to join us, Sharpay. Would you like to explain why you are late?" the drama teacher asked, and Sharpay looked at her.

"No, Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said quietly, and Ms. Darbus returned to her lesson.

Ryan leaned over towards Sharpay.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Sharpay looked at her half-dim witted brother.

Ryan might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was touched that he seemed to care so much about her, and didn't seem fazed that his twin sister was the Mountain Lion of East High.

"Troy, Gabriella, Zeke...just about everything!" she stage-whispered, and Ryan nodded.

"You know, you could stop pining away at Troy, and start to realize that Zeke might be the one for you."

Shock engulfed her:

Not her own twin brother!

"You're crazy! You actually believe that me and Zeke could end up together? No way!" she snapped, and Ryan looked at her with his blue eyes glittering with mischief.

"I didn't say that you and Zeke could end up together. I'm just saying that that you should reconsider Zeke now that Troy is out of the picture." Ryan told her, and Sharpay glanced at Troy, who was sitting beside Gabriella.

Then she glanced over at Zeke, and when he looked up, Sharpay turned away, and looked back at Ryan, who was smirking.

"See? You need to face the fact that Troy will never be yours. He'll always be smitten with Gabriella." Ryan pointed out, and Sharpay huffed in her chair.

When did Ryan become a love guru?

But, she knew he was right:

She needed to let go of Troy, and start to think about Zeke.

Because who knows?

They might just end up together.


End file.
